


One Word, Varying Means

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, One Word Prompts, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: One prompt words turned into stories.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	One Word, Varying Means

**1\. Triumph**

They've done it. No longer do they have to stress about not even stepping foot into a world that feels so far away. Their album, the first of many, is good and done, and their did he shave temporarily been dashed away in favor of laughing and celebrating and thanking whatever higher power resides above in the dark sky. 

**2\. Pause**

In the chaos that is their life on tour, it's a wonder that they even get a chance to pause at all. But when they can, legs shaking and eyes blurry, it's a chance to consider sleep and peace, and lay, and feel rest for what feels like the first time in an eternity. 

**3\. Expectation**

Jon feels like there's a higher bar for him to be like all the rest. Vince Neil and Sebastian Bach, a boy from Jersey who was in way over his head. He tries and tries to aim for the stars, but every time he gets his feet up off the ground, he just tumbles back down. 

**4\. Laughter**

Every day feels like a constant reminder that, in the end, they really have no idea what they're doing. Tirelessly working and trying to be just like their dreams predicted until life just feels so hopeless. But one day in the studio, David tossed his head back and starts laughing like a madman and it sounds like a reward. 

**5\. Loyalty**

Tico knows that he really is getting up there in years. He's older than the others, and it shows with his back aching and how tired he gets. But every time he considers leaving, he remembers the excitement that the others felt about having a genuine drummer in the band, and knows that he couldn't bear to leave them. 

**6\. Summer**

It's hot and the sun was blazing down with a vengeance. Nobody has the energy to do much but lay around like lazy dogs, shirts off and hair sopping wet from sweat. Richie disappears, and nobody thinks anything of it until they hear excited yells and look outside to see him running around at the park nearby and enjoying the cold water provides by the sprinklers. 

**7\. Sunset**

Alec excuses himself to go use the bathroom but, in reality, merely uses the temporary break in routine to make his way onto the roof, to sit down on the slick concrete of the roof, and gaze out towards the sunset, a painting of bright orange and lackadaisical yellow, enjoying the silence and the momentary peace. He is often regarded as the least sensitive of the group but, really, there's no sight more beautiful.

**8\. Ocean**

They're at the beach. The sand is hot but the water is cold, and though it's just a temporary solution to their stress, it works like medicine. For hours and hours, like a bunch of children, they run around and swim in the never-ending sea of blue. They tackle each other in a friendly game of ball and, when they have to go back to their shared apartment, it's with a newfound excitement for the next day to come. 

**9\. Passion**

They tumble into bed. Tired, mentally and physically. Still fully clothed but tearing at each other like desperate animals, mouths crashing together in a series of hungry, endlessly loving kisses. It's intense and long, a drawn out time to just spend together, and it's the only time where both of them fully bare their hearts and let themselves be known. 

**10\. Fulfilled**

Years have gone by since they were boys, young and inexperienced. It shows, in looks and in personalities, jaded and sharper and harsher, but as they gather together at the studio for yet another round of recording and perfecting the music, it feels like home. 


End file.
